


Icha Icha of the Dead: The Genius

by Raptorcloak



Series: Icha Icha of the Dead [4]
Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Ending, Girls with Guns, Large Breasts, Lighthouses, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Comedy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teamwork, Tsunderes, Woman on Top, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: Dispatched by Souichiro and Yuriko to find Saya, Naruto finds himself helping the tsundere genius looking for her friends after an accidental separation and forced to endure her stubbornness along the way. NarutoxSaya. For Icha Icha of the Dead 1st anniversary and Sketchfan's birthday. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.





	Icha Icha of the Dead: The Genius

The fun continues with everyone's favorite tsundere brainiac Saya Takagi as she crosses paths with Naruto in this fourth tale in the  _ **Icha Icha of the Dead**_ saga as he endures her Tsun Tsun moods and tries to bring out the Dere in her.

Though Saya will mostly act as she does in the manga where she has a less condescending attitude and is an overall better person, she'll still have a mouth on her and Naruto will hopefully be up to the challenge of keeping her safe and sound.

So, as with the Naruto/Saeko story released earlier today, wish  _ **Sketchfan**_ a happy birthday and drop a couple of reviews for this double-feature to celebrate the first anniversary of the series if enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto**_ or  _ **Highschool of the Dead**_

Notes: This takes places after the Beach OVA where main characters have returned to land and to address this a final time, Naruto doesn't have his Eternal Rinnegan or Kaguya's chakra within him.

* * *

**A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto sprang across the rooftops of Tokonosu and searched throughout the area for any survivors only to come across multiple hordes of Them instead. Not giving up, he kept searching until he came across Saya walking through the streets with her Kiku Crest Luger P08 armed and ready before she noticed him.

"Hey, you, fox face!" Saya called out as he jumped down from the roof and landed in front of her.

"Saya, it's good to see you're okay!" Naruto said and she frowned at him.

"Good? What are you doing here, and how do you know my name?" Saya asked.

"I was sent by a nice couple named Souichiro and Yuriko to come get you out of here." Naruto said and Saya's scowling face broke into happy expression before grabbing him.

"They're alive?" Saya said.

"Yeah, they're in one piece back in my homeland but more importantly, I've gotta get you to safety." Naruto said and Saya put a relived hand to her chest at knowing her parent's fates.

"Look, blondie, it's more than a real breather for me that they're okay but I'm trying to find my friends." Saya said.

"Now that you bring it up, Souichiro did say you might be with a group of people. Do you know what happened to them?"

"We got separated after fighting Them off a while back and now I don't know where they are but on the flip side, I know they're still alive." Saya said and Naruto smiled at her.

"Because you've all made it this long in fighting Them off?" Naruto said and she scowled at him.

"No. It's because I'm a genius and know them well enough to tell if they're still kicking." Saya said and Naruto only stared at her for a while.

"I was supposed to take you out of here, but I'm sure your folks won't grill me alive if we stick around to help find your friends." Naruto said and Saya's expression became less tense before looking away from him.

"Didn't ask for your help and probably don't need it but…" Saya said before walking away.

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Naruto frowned upon following her.

"Are you going to whine or get to work?" Saya bluntly said only for Naruto appear in front of her.

"Look, Saya, I've only one job to do and that's to get your high-and-almighty butt out of here, but since I'm such a nice person, I'm gonna help find your friends. So if you want to stay, you'd better show me some respect, you got that?" Naruto said and Saya went silent before looking away while narrowing her eyes.

"Baka…" Saya muttered before walking past him and Naruto frowned at her as she did.

" _Are all girls with pink hair meant to be cute royal pains in the ass or something?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he was reminded of Sakura in her days of taking her anger out on him and sent shadow clones to scout the area for Saya's friends. As they walked through the streets, the pair eventually happened upon the zombies near an underground tunnel and Saya looked to see Naruto eyeballing the undead limping about.

"Your parents tell me these things react to sounds and pack a hell of a bite. Anything else I should know?" Naruto asked.

"Best chance you have at killing them is taking off their heads or completely destroy them. I know you're a ninja and all that but my advice to you to take them down as fast as you…" Saya started to say before noticing Naruto tearing through the horde with his Raikiri spear bisecting half and he followed up with Fire Style: Uzumaki Hellstorm Rage.

As Saya watched the decaying horde get scorched, she cocked her gun and didn't notice one stray zombie approaching from the side until she groaned at reaching for her. Right as Saya spun to blow her head off, she was split down the middle from a returned Naruto with blood spattering over her and she stood frozen for a time.

"Sorry, Saya, I didn't see you about to shoot her before I got back. Are you alright?" Naruto asked and she glared at him.

"You're such an idiot! This is Dolce & Gabbana!" Saya snapped and the taken-aback Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"You almost get bit by a zombie and you're worried about some damn clothes?" Naruto said.

"Shut up! If you were any kind of shinobi, she wouldn't have set a foot near me!" Saya said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"So now it's my fault for not seeing you about to blow a zombie's head off?" Naruto barked.

"No duh, stupid!" Saya said.

"Stupid?!" Naruto said before Saya got in his face.

"Yeah!" Saya said.

"Really?!" Naruto retorted with his forehead now against Saya's.

"Yeah!" Saya barked again.

"Really?!" Naruto shot back.

"Yeah, really, stupid!" Saya barked.

"The one who says it is stupid, wise-ass!" Naruto said and they stayed like this for a while staring the other down and they eventually resumed venturing through the city in shared silence.

" _I know she's worried about her friends and all, but why she's acting like a royal bitch is beyond me."_ Naruto thought to himself as he failed to notice Saya's eyes briefly glance at him and she didn't know what to make of him; especially when most people who suffered her wrath normally cowered from her at the first sign she was upset. But as a testament to his being a shinobi, part of her began to realize he had dealt with problems far worse than a screaming heiress and she looked ahead once again as they came across Fujimi Academy.

"My friends are here?" Saya asked before Naruto escorted her inside and she looked throughout the now adjacent school with the remains of its former zombified students lying about in a heap. He guided her to the teacher's lounge and presented her the remains of food some of his clones had found in the cafeteria.

"No, I haven't found them just yet but I think this'll be a good place to rest for now." Naruto said.

"What, you haven't found them yet and we're just cooling our heels off while they're lost in God knows where….!" Saya started.

"Saya! I've got clones working around the clock to find them but it's important for you to take a breather or you'll drive yourself mad." Naruto said and Saya looked out to the city with a worried look on her face before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you that I'll find them." Naruto said and she sighed before brushing his hand away.

"So optimistic, aren't you?" Saya said as she sat down at a desk and he softly smiled to her.

"It's not easy to be like that at a time like this, but sometimes you'll see it can come in handy for keeping your head up." Naruto said and Saya looked to him before focusing elsewhere.

"Is that right?"

"You'd be surprised." The blonde answered and Saya glanced at him as he looked out the window with his arms crossed in thought. She stared at him as he eyed the city and failed to realize she was beginning to blush at him.

" _Why do good-looking Japanese blondes have be ditzy again?"_ Saya thought as she was reminded of Shizuka and he looked to her before his expression became curious.

"Why are you getting all red?" Naruto asked Saya, who frowned and looked away with her scowl returning.

"I'm not getting red; I'm just thinking hard about something. It's a common thing with geniuses like myself." Saya said.

"That didn't make any sense at all, genius. Are you checking me out?" Naruto said and Saya jumped to her feet.

"Of course not! I've got bigger things to worry about than those cute whiskers and big blue eyes of yours…." Saya trailed off before realizing what she had said in her flustered mood and Naruto blinked.

"Well I think you're pretty cute, too, Saya." Naruto said and while he was being genuine, she took it as mocking before running at him. He smirked while springing overhead to the door and running out into the hallway.

"Come back here, you!" Saya called out after the blonde and followed him all the way to the gym where he stood upside down on the ceiling.

"Get down here and face me like a man!" Saya bellowed to him.

"Is chasing men who compliment you something you do a lot or is this just for me?" Naruto said.

"What's with you? A genius compliments you and you mock her!" Saya said.

"As if! You're not a genius; you're just too smart for your own good and you're one to talk! I've seen alligators that snap less than you." Naruto said.

"Stay up there for all night for all I care!" Saya barked before beginning to walk off and Naruto shot across the room to seal the doors with jutsu tags.

"Sorry, Saya, but I can't let you go out there by yourself." Naruto said before Saya impulsively shook the door handles to no avail and snarled in frustration.

"What's the big idea locking me in here like this?" Saya frowned and Naruto perched about the exit sign.

"What kind of person would I be to have you be on your own out there?" Naruto said and she continued rattling the doors.

"I get it, alright!" Saya growled and Naruto sighed.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get which is not the same as actually getting it, get it?" Naruto spoke and Saya continued scowling.

"I'll bet you copied that phrase from someone you know, didn't you?" Saya confidently smirked and Naruto raised an eye at her.

"Afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said in an aloof manner that Saya saw through.

"Mmm-hm." Saya smirked and he looked into space before smiling.

"Good news, Saya. One of my clones found some of Them with sword marks all over." Naruto said and Saya's eyes lit up upon knowing it to be Saeko's gory handiwork.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get over there!" Saya said.

"Well, that was the good news but the downside is that the blood is dried up meaning…"

"…that is had to have been done a good while ago, maybe even hours." Saya finished.

"I could take you over there but even if my clones haven't found them…" Naruto said and Saya looked to him.

"It's fine, Naruto. I understand." Saya said and he dropped from the sign to again stand in front of her with his sympathetic eyes. She gave the shinobi a tentative look before he placed his hand on her shoulder to give it a soft pat that she didn't bat away for the first time as she wondered about her friends' whereabouts and didn't know what to say.

_At nightfall_

"So how did my Mother and Father get to Konoha?" Saya asked as she and Naruto sat on a placemat.

"A friend of mine who's a lot like you brought them." Naruto said.

"And I'm guessing they asked for you the first minute and paid you top dollar to come find me."

"Yes and no since about every shinobi village in the world is out fighting Them and bringing civilians to their countries for a safe haven so I got to come here for free." Naruto said.

"Sounds decent but since you brought it up, could my friends have been picked up by one of your ninja buddies?" Saya asked.

"It's not out of the question, but I promise we'll find them soon." Naruto said and Saya gave him a soft expression.

"Since you're here, couldn't you just wipe out all of Them yourself? After all, with all those powers of yours, it'd probably be a couple of hours for you." Saya said.

"My clones have been killing Them all day and some are kicking ass right now but I can't use my stronger powers as much I'd like to with all the leftover civilians here." Naruto said.

"You only use your strongest attacks in the areas with no one there sounds simple enough, and what do your shadow clones do with any civilian they come across?" Saya asked and Naruto presented his Hiraishin knife to her.

"With the help of these knives, they can teleport anyone they come across and send them back to my homeland." Naruto said and Saya looked up at him. While she still didn't think of him as a genius, she'd be lying if she said he wasn't resourceful and an approving look appeared on her face.

"Going to a dangerous island to rescue people you don't even know at a time like this? For some reason, it all sounds like something from  _ **Jurassic Park III**_  to me." Saya said.

"All the things I've seen in this world and for some crazed reason, a zombie apocalypse seems not to be at the top of weirdness to me." Naruto said and the mostly relaxed Saya continued to listen for the rest of the night.

_Next Day at early noon_

As it rained, Naruto and Saya followed a trail of slain zombies until they came to a subway station and looked to each other with nods before he guided her inside. They walked around until they came across some discarded bits of food lying about with one of the trains and Saya smiled.

"Hirano, you crazy fat-ass." Saya said while realizing this meant her friends likely stayed the night in the train before moving on and she looked to see Naruto standing nearby with his hair as wet as could be.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a Japanese Heath Ledger with your hair like that?" Saya asked and Naruto gratefully smiled at the question.

"No, but I'm looking pretty good right now if that's the case." Naruto said with an unintentional swing of his hair in turning his head to face her.

"Wow, you look so sexy." Saya spoke in a low turned on voice.

"Say what?" Naruto smiled and her face flushed upon realizing she had once again unintentionally let her newfound attraction to him be known.

"Never mind! Let's keep looking!" Saya declared before they moved deeper into the subway station and came to a stairwell they headed up.

"This way." Naruto said before leading her to across the area.

"If they're looking for me, they're really going all out." Saya said.

"Any idea where they could be trying to go?" Naruto said.

"They probably think I'm trying to find a safe place to wait for them since the subway station is the kind of place I'd be under these circumstances and given this area, they might be by the beach just over there." Saya said with she and Naruto heading to said location to find only an abandoned lighthouse and he got an idea.

"Saya, listen to this, it'll be dark soon from all this rain and if we get this lighthouse running, maybe we can make a signal if they're still in this area." Naruto said.

"With that HANE explosion, how are you going to get this place up and running?" Saya said before they headed inside to discover the massive light bulb in the center and Naruto's fingers glowed with lightning release. Once he told her to stand clear, he focused the lightning release at the base of the bulb and eventually got the light started up once Saya placed a jar that had HOTD scribbled across it in front it with the letters began projected into the sky.

" _She's one hell of a genius or one huge Batman fan."_ Naruto thought to himself as he nodded to Saya and she did likewise to him as it continued to pour outside. As they waited for some signal, he looked to see Saya had dressed in her blue half tank top and black low-leg shorts as she awaited some sign in the living quarters.

"Well, this place seems pretty safe for a lighthouse, don't you think, Saya?" Naruto asked and she stared back at the blonde's chest muscles displayed through his dark shirt once he hand hung his jacket. Despite his sleek appearance, she flushed at how well he filled out a shirt and turned her attention back outside.

"Its fine, I guess." Saya said with narrowed eyes and Naruto sensed what she was up to before smiling.

"Does your genius mind think it'll work out until tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"D-don't ask such ridiculous questions, you baka!" Saya said.

"That answers that." Naruto plainly said.

"No duh." The pink-haired girl said and Naruto's eyes narrowed at her."

"Smartass mouth on you as usual, huh?" Naruto said.

"Emphasis on smart, you whiskered ditz." Saya said while trying her hardness not to look into the mirror and eye Naruto's shirt.

"Yeah, says the girl who's yelling at me but can't keep from freaking out over some bloodstained Gabbana." Naruto said and Saya forgot all about her attempt not to check out the shinobi before marching over to him while failing to notice a box in her path. As she prepared to give her biting retort, she tripped over it and started stumbling as she fought to stay on her feet.

"Saya, be careful!" Naruto said while moving to help and only ended falling to the floor from the force of her tumbling. The next thing they knew, their lips were locked with either of the teens and realized what had happened before the bespectacled girl pulled away from him with a mad blush.

"You….! You baka! What were you thinking?!" Saya demanded as she stood above the shinobi.

"Huh?" Naruto answered in a daze.

"You whiskered perv!" Saya angrily roared with her face still as crimson as could be while stamping her foot on the floor and Naruto backed away with worry she'd try to step on his groin.

"Wait! It was an accident! Can't we talk about it?" Naruto said while springing to his feet and backing away from Saya as her fists were clenched.

"Talk about what? That you took my virginity?!" Saya said and Naruto raised an eye at her.

"Are you nuts?!" Naruto said.

"Don't give me that! That was my first kiss, you baka ninja!" Saya said.

"It was mine, too, ya know!" Naruto said.

"Oh, God! I've lost my virginity to a baka!" Saya went on.

"I am not a baka, oh-so great genius!" Naruto sarcastically said.

"You are too!"

"Then what does that make you for losing your first kissto me?" Naruto said and it was then that Saya found herself struggling with a comeback.

"A…A…A…" Saya struggled.

"I'm listening." Naruto said before Saya scowled at him.

"Oh you'll be so lucky if I don't have my Dad cut your thing off once this is over!" Saya said and it was then that Naruto frowned with concern.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Saya began to smirk.

"What makes you think it's your word over mine?"

"Daddy's girl, remember?" Saya taunted and while Naruto didn't fear Souichiro, he, like any teenaged boy, wasn't thrilled with the idea of answered to a protective father.

"Damn it." Naruto said in defeat and Saya wrapped her arms under her bosom in satisfaction.

"Thought so, wise-ass." Saya said with Naruto eventually returning to the bulb for some time and the pink-haired girl pretended to glance out the window again while the blonde left the room. Taking a minute to brush her finger across her lower lip, Saya became lost in thought over Naruto's lips against hers and stayed that until he returned to sit on the couch.

She looked at him for a time until she sat next to him and she glanced to the side while he looked at her.

"….Well?" Saya said.

"Hmm?" Naruto muttered.

"…i-it's not like we have to die virgins, right?" Saya said and Naruto chuckled.

"A vixen like you is bound find someone someday." Naruto said and Saya reached for him.

"Say what?" Saya said.

"By calling you that, I mean you're smart and sexy, Saya." Naruto said while calmly keeping her seemingly threatening hands at bay before her hands rested on her knees and she continued to blush.

"That aside, what do you mean by dying as virgins?" He continued to say and Saya sighed.

"Geez, do I have spell everything out for you?" Saya said while setting her glasses to the side and giving the blonde the softest expression he had seen out of her and he realized what she was getting at.

"Where did that come from?" The dumbfounded Naruto asked.

"Already lost my virginity and better it be you than someone I'd forget about. Besides, I know you'd take responsibility for being my first." Saya said.

"Take responsibility? You watch a lot of anime, don't you?" Naruto said.

"Who doesn't?" Saya said while standing up and sitting on a nearby desk while making a beckoning gesture with her normally fierce golden eyes having an alluring charm to them. Though the part of him that was in no mood to deal with a potentially protective Souichiro made him consider this sudden temptation, the sense of perversion that Jiraiya had instilled in him gradually took over and he moved to Saya.

Standing in front of Saya, he placed his hands on either side of her on the desk before his eyes fixated on her own while his lips approached hers. She looped her arms around his neck to bring him close while both of their eyes shut upon their lips meeting and Naruto placed his hand on the back of her head.

As their lips softly stayed together, Saya felt him lean into the kiss with her breasts squishing against his chest and he groaned from this while she kept her arms looped around him. With her bosom pressing against him and her hands skimming on his upper back muscles, this motivated them into tonguing the other in a lusting frenzy while a mixed sound of moans and groans filled the air.

Naruto and Saya slobbered and tasted the other's tongues as he eventually began moving his fingers through her nearest ponytail while she continued feeling up his upper backside until their lips parted. Giving the others lips a mutual lick, Saya undid her arms from his neck and brought the blonde closer while framing his face until he lifted his shirt.

"Hmm, someone has one hell of a membership at Gold's Gym." The turned-on Saya smiled as she ran her hand down his fit abdomen and deeply blushed at how strong his muscles were. Kissing Saya again, he placed his hand on her lower back and kept her steady while he unzipped his pants.

As they jumped to the floor, he ended the kiss only to plant soft ones on the tops of her breasts and she naughtily giggled at this as he did so. She rested her forehead on Naruto's and stared into his eyes with amorous intent.

Seconds later, she sat in Naruto's bare lap facing away from him with his exposed cock at its full growth between her legs and he caressed her breasts through her tank top. The blonde nuzzled her nape until this became teasing licks that she mewled at to his delight while her eyes fell on his growth and still marveled at its appearance.

Naruto's hands came to the end of her shirt and lifted it off to witness her breasts spring into the air. Setting her shirt aside, his tongue was met by Saya's while he palmed her chest and began to fondle the pliable orbs.

The pink-haired girl moaned from his touch while licking his tongue and the softness of her breasts in his hands caused his manhood to twitch before she took hold of it. Astounded by the intense heat radiating off of his cock, Saya was still for a moment before going through with stroking him and felt his fingers grip her nipples as the rest of them went on with groping the flesh.

Thanks to the tonguing and squeezing of her tits, Saya soon felt her loins burning with the fires of arousal as he continued and it didn't take much for his pre-cum to start running down her fingers. Rearranging themselves, Saya was out of his lap to where he could still toy with her chest and she was still able to stroke his tool.

Freeing her tits, Naruto licked them in slow circular motions that caused her moans to escalate in volumes that were seductively music to his ears and she held his head against her bosom. He kissed the nearest one before opening his mouth and planted his jaws on her flesh.

Saya squealed as Naruto gently chewed at her breast and he noticed her legs moving about before getting an accurate hunch. He moved his hand away from her breast and slid it into her shorts beneath her underwear to feel the wetness on her folds.

Removing his hand, Naruto marveled at it without looking and he moved back before taking his mouth off Saya's breast to move back off the desk onto his feet. She watched as he slid off her shorts along with her blue and white striped panties and she spread her legs to give him the full view of her womanhood.

"Consider yourself damn lucky to be the first man to feast his eyes on this body of mine." Saya proudly said with Naruto kissing her once again and she wrapped her arms around him to feel his ass with an impressed moan. In the midst of this, Naruto's fingers entered her wetness with his thumb brushing and rubbing against her hard clit.

With her face a deep shade of crimson red from feeling Naruto's fingers moving about in her womanhood, she kept him close with her hands on his rear and reluctantly ended her kiss with him only to once more be pleased with him sucking on her tit.

Rubbing his lips together on her bud caused more of her love juices to coat his wriggling fingers and the brainy young woman continued her lewd sounds. Thought her current level of moans from mere fingering and nipple sucking made him wonder what she'd sound like down the road in this tryst, he decided to remove his fingers from her entrance and freed her nipple with a parting lick to bring his head down to her wetness.

Naruto licked her nether lips and then slobbering on her clit before licking through her folds with her arousal fluids gracing his taste buds. He slid his hands under her cheeks and lifted her lower body off the desk until she was on her back.

Wagging and slobbering his tongue within her womanhood, he held her with care as she gripped the desk and carried on with her moans at his teasing which only quickened upon his thumb rubbing against her clit. Though this was his first time ever doing this, Saya couldn't help but be amazed at his licking skills as she enjoyed his tongue moving about inside of her and her eyes were lit with a lustful spark.

Saya's lustful expression broke into a smile as her orgasm finally happened on Naruto's tongue and he only set her down once he was finished. As she panted, the blonde smiled at her affectionately while her eyes fell on his erection.

"You're pretty good, Naruto, but it's my turn now." Saya panted while sitting up and moving toward him while getting to her feet. She kneeled down to his manhood and licked at his foreskin while his pre-cum was lapped onto her tongue.

Despite the raw salty taste it carried, Saya kept licking at it until she held her breasts and smothered them together on his cannon. Naruto moaned from the F-cup jugs enclosing his glory while she gave him a seductive stare while squeezing and maneuvering her bosom together on his erection.

As she did this, she licked the tip of his tower and he wasted no time in thrusting his manhood through her sizeable cleavage. Saya coated his growth with spittle before finally taking it into her chops and sucking at it.

The blonde found himself impressed with her sucking on his erection while swirling her tongue at the head and kneading her breasts as it traveled through her now jiggling orbs. As the flesh heaved on his growth, chills ran throughout his body as Saya pleased him and she groaned as he swelled inside of her jaws while her head bopped against his speed.

In the midst of this, Saya's wetness trickled down her inner thighs onto the floor all the while and she soon found him vibrating within her flesh. It was then she opened her mouth to blow against his twitching manhood and stirred her pre-cum tongue around the head.

Naruto's hardness throbbed between her soft flesh and she marveled at this while watching his manhood until she planted her mouth back on it. As more thrusting and breast bouncing followed, he loudly moaned before his jizz sprayed into Saya's mouth and she remained still as it pooled within while she took her time in drinking it.

Though she managed not to spill any of it, Saya confidently moved back to have what was left of Naruto's semen fall onto her breasts once she freed it and he held his hand out to her. She licked her lips while standing and looking into his azure spheres for a time.

It was this very moment of eye contact that ended with them giving the other trusted smiles as she turned around and he placed his hands on the underside of her legs. Now placing her entrance above his hardness, he started to slowly ease her caverns down onto his manhood and her blush remained deep while she began to cry out from him expanding her caverns until her hymen was no more.

Despite the virgin blood trickling down his cock, Saya looked back at him with a calm trusting look and she only nodded to him before he pounded into her folds. With her once-fierce orange eyes now having a lustful sparkle to them, she moaned as Naruto sat her feet atop his upper legs and sat down on the desk.

As he channeled his cock into Saya's pussy, she bucked her hips and sent her entrance down onto his raising glory. She cried out as his thrusts were stirring her innards about with Naruto's hands moving to her breasts and resuming groping them as they flung into the air.

The young pair moaned in unison as they worked their hips together while he lie back and watched her ass get smacked against by his ascending crotch. Saya placed her hands on his knees for balance and wiggled her hips together to grind him.

"You're so huge it's driving me crazy!" Saya moaned as her mind faded into ecstasy and tears of pleasure fell from her eyes onto the desk while his hands stayed on her swinging bosom. Giving her nipples a good squeeze, she practically howled to his delight and the wet sounds of sweating flesh soon echoed throughout the living quarters along with their shared moans.

Naruto drove his cock into Saya's fiery depths while more of his spunk pooled from his tightening testicles and he gritted his teeth at this while she looked back at him. As she felt the blonde's member dilate inside of her while thrashing against her core, Saya leaned back against him to frame his face and caress his jawline while riding him.

Their lips touched once again as he kept at groping and caressing her bouncing bosom while pummeling into her narrowing walls. Saya dreamily moaned from grinding Naruto's hardness and wrestled his tongue while his index fingers and thumbs moved her tits about as they soared into the air.

Saya reached down to brush her fingers against her clit as Naruto drove his cock into her folds as she sent herself onto him and the sweat gave either of their bodies glow. As he played with her shaking flesh, she became tighter on him and he freed her left breast to affectionately caress her snaggletooth.

Naruto groaned from Saya's womanhood sucking in his swelling member soaring through her crevice and tears continued to stream down her cheeks with the pair knowing that either of their orgasms were just around the corner. They continued their endearing strokes and caresses while she thrust down onto him and worked her fingers on her clit.

The shinobi listened to her lewdness and enjoyed seeing this side of her against her haughty nature. While he wasn't sure if they would ever get to be like this again, he was devoted to making it a night to remember for the Takagi heiress and kept at pleasing her while she did likewise for him.

The pair kept their lips together and moaned into the other's mouths as Naruto's seeds erupted against Saya's love juices spraying within her tunnels before exploded from her caverns. While the combined hormonal fluids ran down his cock and shrouded it, Naruto and Saya separated their lips to catch their breaths before sharing endearing stares.

"Saya-hime is incredible." Naruto panted as she still caressed his cheek.

"Hey, I was going to say that about you." Saya smiled and without separating, she was on all fours as he gripped her small waist while he plowed into her. Despite all the moaning she had previously done, she howled at the top of her lungs while her breasts swung forward and his crotch again hit her cheeks

Saya tightly held onto the desk as she rutted her hips and sent her rear back to his lounging lap as he smiled down at her. The shinobi's growth was sucked in by her tightness and his grip on her waist remained to help her keep balance.

Naruto's hardness slammed through her lower flaps with sweat still constantly running down both of their synced forms and her orange eyes shimmered endlessly each time her walls were pounded against. The whiskered young man's hardness soon again rattled about within Saya's tunnels with her nails clutching at the desk and her eyes shutting as she became lost to her ecstasy.

With the sound going through her head being the impacts of Naruto's thrusts and their own moans, Saya's face broke into a delighted grin from being pleasured to this effect. She stayed this way for the rest as he thrust through her folds and struck deep into her stomach.

As her breasts freely bobbed and swung over the desk, Naruto watched their hypnotic swinging with glee and looked down at Saya's hide quarters before smirking. Despite knowing she'd probably get him later, he gave her cheeks a good smack and she loudly squealed at this.

"Hit me more!" Saya cried out to Naruto's surprise and though he didn't see this reaction coming at all, he teasingly spanked at her ass and listened to her wails of enjoyment as this made her tighter on him. The pink-haired girl's cries stayed high as she felt Naruto's semen flood her womb for the second time and he planted a kiss to her cheek.

"You're incredible." Saya breathlessly smiled.

"Told ya." Naruto said as he removed his cock from her wetness and she immediately turned around to take him in once more. She placed her legs on either side and rocked against him while he started thrusting through her folds.

Naruto resumed gnawing on Saya's quaking bosom as she held onto him and lovingly kissed his forehead until she took to nibbling on his earlobe. She continued her erotic squealing as Naruto's teeth sank into her flesh until he moved to lick at her bobbing tit before she played this to her advantage and slammed her lips against his.

Again fighting tongues and moaning into the other's mouths, Naruto's hand stayed on her breast while the other spanked against her landing cheeks. The shinobi's feet touched the floor as he pounded into Saya's wetness that she thrust down onto him and reveled in her pleasure.

She trickled her fingers through his locks and resumed caressing Naruto's cheek while riding him. Opening their mouths, they versed tongues while groaning and Saya's hips moved her wetness down onto his awaiting manhood.

The blonde continued kneading at her flesh alike while sending his growth into her pussy with her love juices and his semen still drenching it to no end. In fact with each thrust, more semen went flying off his tower and landed on the floor as Saya cried out with his glory expanding.

Her erotic noise still resonated with Naruto akin to the enticing sounds of a singing siren and she tightly clung to him. Parting lips only to reunite them, Naruto stood up and began walking with Saya wrapping her legs around him before unintentionally standing near the center bulb.

_Nearby_

"Is that Saya?" Takashi said upon noticing the conjoined figures reflected in the dark skies and Saeko began giggling with a blush as the silhouette of Saya throwing her head back with Naruto's fluids bursting out of her.

"Either that or Batman's getting real freaky with his girls." Saeko said before the two hurried off the roof to make sure Arisu, or at least Kohta, didn't see the conjoined silhouettes.

_Back in lighthouse_

As Saya rested her head against Naruto's chest, he noticed their combined silhouettes in the skies and blushed while moving back into the living quarters. He quietly thanks the fact that Saya's ecstasy kept her from noticing and she eyed him with a sweet smile.

"What are you getting all red?" Saya giggled while tickling the underside of his jaw and Naruto nervously chuckled.

"It's nothing, Saya-hime." Naruto said before finding her lips crashing against him once again and soon met with her friends outside the lighthouse from having been brought by a nearby clone.

"Whose he?" Arisu asked Saya with Zeke sniffing Naruto's sandal while he reached down to pet the dog's back.

"He's just a harmless Karate Kid-wannabe with whiskers my parents sent to keep me safe." Saya said and Naruto smirked at knowing the pink-haired girl was saying that in an attempt to keep her new relationship to herself for the time being.

"In any case, we're glad you kept our Saya in good hands." Rei smirked while starting to giggle with Takashi's face beginning to flush as he stifled a laugh.

"No prob." Naruto said.

"You know, people describing don't do you justice." Rika praised.

"Sure hope she didn't ride you too hard." Kohta said with Naruto and Saya's faces both going red as Rei, Takashi, and even Saeko started laughing at his unintentionally accurate statement.

"What do you mean by that, you chubby otaku?!" Saya demanded as Kohta nervously backed.

"I mean n-nothing by it, Takagi-san." Kohta said with Arisu and Shizuka blinking in confusion.

"Did we miss something?" Shizuka asked Naruto with Zeke following this question with a bark.

"Nothing at all, but…" Naruto said before using the Flying Thunder Formation Technique along with two shadow clones to bring them to Konoha where he later reunited a tearfully happy Saya with Yuriko and Souichiro.

_Years later_

"Meredy, Mine, feast your eyes." Yuriko said to two young girls with pink hair as she and Souichiro showed them pictures of their wedding. While resembling Saya, her hair was wavier along with the fact that her eyes an ultramarine color and her sister Mine was the spitting image of her mother with long pink twin tails and fiery amber eyes.

"How'd you two get married after one whole day?" Mine asked.

"Mine, you will find as you get older that romance works in forms that no one can perceive." Souichiro softly spoke to his younger granddaughter.

"Right, Naruto?" Yuriko smiled to said shinobi while and Saya sat nearby.

"That's right, girls. In fact, your Mom and I got together a day after we met just like your Granddaddy and Grandmom did." Naruto smiled.

"Did you get married the next day, too?" Meredy asked with Saya taking her daughter into her lap.

"No, but he was so taken with my genius charms, that we did get to know each other better." Saya smiled.

"How?" Mine asked with either of her parents giving the other loving smiles.

"We'll tell you two when you're older, but right now, would either of you like some cooked cucumbers?" Naruto said before Meredy was the first one into the kitchen.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Meredy said with Mine following after her.

"Not if I get there first, genius!" Mine said to both their parents' laughter as Naruto followed them with Saya following suit and Yuriko smiling at the family with Souichiro.

"Well, Yuriko, it seems everything went precisely as planned." Souichiro proudly smiled.

"Indeed, it did, my dear." Yuriko happily agreed.

I wrote this in just four days and it was thanks to me and  _ **Sketchfan**_ having rehearsed most of this story together four years ago with this being a great birthday present to him.

Though tsunderes are usually the trickiest characters to write for, it the rehearsal of scenes with Sketchfan that helped me out with Saya's character and though she's still got a big mouth, I think I tamed him to a fair degree.

While we've seen Naruto get abused by tsundere characters before (like Sakura for instance), here you can see it's taken a toll on him as he's not afraid to get in Saya's face the minute she starts telling him off and the idea behind that was my personal theory where if one stands up a tsundere, they'll eventually back off (least that worked back in Highschool.)

If you're anything like me at first, you'll be wondering how Saya goes from telling Naruto off to wanting to have sex with him and I'll tell you what Sketchfan told me when I asked how to go through it and I quote:  _"Zombie apocalypse, dude."_

That's when it hit me that having sex before dying would be most people's idea despite the fact she was in no real danger at the time and it even serves as nods to both the times Takashi and Saeko slept in that temple together (I'd wage money they were knocking boots the whole night) and how Saya's parents got together after having known each for a mere day.

In fact, it seems they somehow knew she'd end up with Naruto from when they sent him.

Though it goes without saying for the people who know, Meredy is named after the girl of the same name from  _ **Fairy Tail**_ as requested by  _ **DarkChild316**_ and I decided to name the other one after Mine of  _ **Akame Ga Kill**_  for being a tsundere genius like Saya.

Until next time in the series when I can come up with a solid plotline for Naruto meeting the lusty Yuuki, see you later and don't forget to wish  _ **Sketchfan**_  a happy birthday before you hit that favorite button. Catch ya later!


End file.
